


Pocket Paul

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Pocket Paul

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/pocketpaul_zpsf19790bd.jpg.html)

Okey-dokey, I may as well post this here on my AO3 account, just for a laugh. You know. 

This drawing came about after a recent conversation with my friend [rammchickk](http://rammchickk.tumblr.com), which involved LOTR figurines. This led to us talking about Rammstein figurines and how Paul would be even smaller in figurine form. As a joke, I said that he'd be called "Pocket Paul" because of this .... which then inspired me to do the artwork for it. (and yes, that is my attempt to draw a Polly Pocket logo)

So here you are! Pocket Paul ... in a pocket! Don't you wish that YOU could have one? (I know I do!)


End file.
